


Emergency Contact

by Zakodia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Confessions, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakodia/pseuds/Zakodia
Summary: Sometimes accidents happen and sometimes they can be happy accidents...





	Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Last Line of Defense Zine released in March 2019. I had a great time participating and meeting everyone involved and I'm very satisfied with my contribuiton. I hope you enjoy it and as always comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at loveaintforkeeping and on Twitter @SaucyKaiju

_ Emergency Contact Emergency Contact  _

The line on the form went blurry as Newt stared at it too long. It was his first day at the PPDC, and of course there was paperwork. Lots of it. He’d been going rather quickly until this page detailing his medical history, and the dreaded 'who would he like to see before he died' question - aka his Emergency Contact. His family would be too far away to come quickly, same with the few friends he had. He didn’t know anyone at work yet … except Hermann of course. He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. Hermann was set to start next week; he would be close enough to respond, even if he was stationed somewhere else. He hadn’t met Hermann yet, but he knew he loved him and would like to see him before he died. Not that he was going to die - just in case. He pulled out his phone and hastily put down Hermann’s name and phone number. He wouldn’t really need an emergency contact anyways, it was just a formality. 

**Five Years Later**

Hermann could hear his phone buzzing insistently on top of his desk. He squinted down from the top of his ladder to see the number. The word UNKNOWN was plastered on the screen. He ignored it and went back to his work. It rang again. And again. And again. Hermann paused with his chalk, whoever it was they were persistent. He climbed down, grumbling the whole way. 

“Hello?” he answered trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

“Is this, uhhhh, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb?”

“Yes, Speaking.”

“Well, I’m calling from the Manila Shatterdome Medical. I’m afraid there’s been an accident.”

“An accident?! What kind of accident?” Hermann knew Newt was in Manila on a research and collecting mission, but why were they calling him?

“Sir, it involved Dr. Newton Geiszler. He’s stable, he has a couple broken ribs and some head stitches, but he’ll recover. I’m calling you sir because he designated you as his emergency contact.” 

“He what?”

“Uhhhhh, you’re his emergency contact, according to this form. We’re required to call you anytime something serious happens.” 

“W-w-w-why would he do that?!” 

“I cannot answer that sir, but there is a helicopter scheduled to come pick you up and take you here this afternoon; and I’m sure you can ask Dr. Geiszler that question in person.” 

He hung up the phone and collapsed into the chair at his desk. He needed to get up and pack a bag; the helicopter would not be very long, but he couldn’t. The shock of the news was too much; what would he have done if Newt had died? He couldn’t bear it. Maybe it was time to say something, time to stop waffling about and being caught up in work. It was time to focus on what was in front of him. 

* * *

Hermann slowly opened the door to Newt’s room and his breath caught in his throat. Newt looked as lifeless as he had ever seen him, his head bandaged, his tattoos bright against the hospital sheets, but motionless. Oh, how many times had this situation been reversed, had Newt visited him in Medical when the burden of overworking finally overcame him; had Newt forced him to go, to stop working. Now it was different. He pulled a chair over and sat quietly next to him.

“Newton,” he whispered. There was no response. “ _ Newton _ .” he tried again more insistently, Newt finally stirred. 

“Herrrrman??” he asked confusedly. “Is this still a dream?” 

“No.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes Newton, the 10 calls from the Manila Shatterdome confirm that I am sure.” Newt looked around.

“Oh. Fuck.” the gravity of the situation finally hitting him. Hermann handed him his glasses from the bedside table. “So that definitely happened.” 

“Newton.”

“Yes?” Newt turned his head to look at Hermann, still obviously confused. 

“Why am I your emergency contact?” Newt laughed and then winced in pain, his ribs reminding him why he was here in the first place. 

“You… you were the only person I knew at the PPDC when I filled out the form” he said quickly. Hermann knew he was lying; Newt talked fast but usually not that fast.

“Newton.” he replied, giving him a pointed look. Newt sighed and looked at the ceiling.

“That first part is true, just so you know; I guess it's really that… you were the last person I wanted to see before I died.” 

The words hung heavy in the room, and Hermann’s mind reeled with the possibilities, the combinations that led to this; but in the end he understood what Newton meant. That was because Hermann knew who was written on his own medical forms. If anyone asked he would lie and say Newt was the closest person he knew at the PPDC and would be the easiest to get a hold of, but in reality it was deeper. Hermann didn’t like to think about the end of the world, but here and now, he was being forced to confront it. They lived in an inherently dangerous world, and they held even more dangerous jobs. What if he died? What if Newt died? Would he ever forgive himself? 

“Newton, I love you.” 

He felt a warm hand on top of his, patting it in a slow rhythm.

“What took you so long?”

Hermann scoffed, “What took  _ you _ so long?”

“You really thought I would say it first? To your grumpy face?”

“Oh, do shut up.” as Hermann leaned down to kiss Newt for the first time. 

It was a bad kiss, there were tubes in the way, the angle was awkward, and everything smelled sterile.

But to Hermann, it was the best kiss he’d ever had.

“Just let me tell you one thing.” Newt whispered in Hermann’s ear.

“Hmmm?”

“I better be your emergency contact.”

Hermann chuckled into Newt’s shoulder.

“Of course you are.” 


End file.
